seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 17
Watching Tack walk off with Faust, Kent hopped off the ship. "We'll see ya guys soon." He went off into the forest and disappeared between the trees. Rangton and Terry were approaching the ship and stopped at Kent. "Hello, Rangton....Terry. I think?" "Yes it's Terry." "Alright. Please move I wanna explore some more." They continued past him and he went on his way. - Back on the Oro Jackson, Chrono and Riker were in serious trouble. They were caught and possibly were going to be killed. Chrono's hand twitched constantly and Gold Roger awaited his answer. "Well? Why would you lie to me?" Chrono stammered trying to get words out of his mouth. Why can't I talk? I'm not afraid he thought to himself. "It's because we needed to.." Said Riker. "Who are you crazy kids?" "My name is Riker, as I said. My temporary ally, Chrono, is helping me." "With what?" "We came to steal from you. A powerful weapon." "Which one kid?" "The one that is an ancient one." "That one? Well, sorry kid, you must be informed. We don't have it." "Then our meeting is over. CHRONO!" Chrono reacted, and threw them in the future. Back at the island. He overreacted, and fell to the floor. He felt weak, and Riker stood over him. "Get, up. We have work to do." Chrono felt fear again. This man, was playing with him. His personality was a fake! He wasn't an overreacting brute! Cold... Calculating... Just like himself. He looked around, and saw dozens of marines surround him. "WHO ARE YOU?!" One marine takes a step forward, and Chrono looks at him. "Ah... Hyperion." "Chrono." "I strangely feel calm again." Marines urged forward, "Stop!" Ordered Hyperion. "What are you doing here?" "Ya know, being me. By the way how's your older sister?" "I'm the older sibling." "Not anymore. She's about..." He began to count on his fingers, "Fifty years older than you now!" "What did you do to her?!" He grabbed Chrono and pulled him up. Riker bucked at the marines, and taunted them. When he saw Chrono and Hyperion he went to them. "Well who the hell are you?" "He's Vice Admiral? Yeah he's a Vice Admiral. Hyperion." "I never crushed a Vice admiral before." Riker turned his hand into a drill, and looked at Hyperion. "Kid. You're not even close to being able to Crush me." He dropped Chrono. "And who are you?" "I am Captain Riker. Of the Riker pirates. Your right though. I'm no where near your level. I am on a whole different one." "Then prove it. Me versus you. Right here and now. I'll show you the power of the navy." "I'll show you the power of the future pirate king." Riker appears in front of Hyperion, and kicks him in the face. Hyperion blocks it, and Riker hits Hyperion with his drill, but Hyperion barely dodges it, getting scratched. "Future Pirate King? Your unfit to shine my shoes." He turns his arm into a wing and sends iron hard feathers at Riker. Riker turns his body into a shield and the feathers lodge themselves into his arm. Hyperion sent out a barrage of feathers each moving faster and faster preventing Riker from dodging. "Show me your strength! I'm not impressed with this." "Try to keep up." Riker turned his right hand into a spear, and pierced Hyperion in the shoulder. Hyperion grit his teeth, and Riker turned his other hand into a sword. "Die." He lunged at Hyperion, but Hyperion grabbed the sword with a Haki enchanced hand. "Okay, you can fight. But how good are you at that?" "Better then you, Vice admiral." "Now now now. Don't be arrogant!" Hyperion lifts his leg up, and kicks Riker in the jaw. He enchances the kick with Haki, and Riker takes a few steps back, dazed. Hyperion transforms into a large Crow and flies high into the air. He stops and turns around falling with incredible speed. He opens his wings and flies straight into Riker thrusting him back. Hyperion quickly turns around and flies into Riker again and again. He turns around one last time, engulfing his beak with Haki and rams into Riker's back. He stops in front of him to catch him, "You have potential...just stay calm." Riker turns his hand into a knife and jams it into Hyperion's stomach. "You should know not to take me so lightly." He raises the blade higher and higher until Hyperion falls. Riker, and Hyperion fall to the ground, and look at each other. "Riker. I underestimated you. I don't meet many pirates who can hurt me." "As do I. I'm no fool, I know when I meet someone strong. Tell me... Are you a strong vice admiral?" "Me? I'm one of the weakest...it's been one month..that's how long I was a Vice Admiral." Chrono comes up from behind, "Well we gotta go." He threw a time bond at the marines and they froze in place. "Riker. Unless you wanna wait for more marines. I suggest we get going." He opened a portal. "We are heading back. I don't have enough energy to keep this up." "Yes. It's the smartest thing to do. I am sorry. A good fight is hard to come by. Goodbye Hyperio..." Hyperion kicks Riker into the time portal, and Chrono runs after him. - Kent is wandering through the forest, "Where did that bastard go?" He pushes large boulders out his way and punches holes in anything else. Screams come from above him, he looks up and sees Riker and Chrono falling to the island. In an instant they lay in front of him. "There he is." Hyperion comes in flying, and looks surprised. "KENT?!" "HYPERION?!" "We get it, you two met." Riker, getting up, looks at the both of them. "HYPERION! BE CAREFUL! THIS GUY IS SUPER STRONG!" "YEAH! I KNOW!" Kent turns his arms Into mechanical fists, "Now I gotta kick three asses!" Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Time Warp Arc